Sacred
by Mister taco
Summary: one-shot. A young girl is living on the streets. memories from her past still plague her every night. but what will happen when a strange man in a long scarf comes along and changes her life forever?


ok. so first off, i've never done anything quite like this before sooo, what i'm gonna do, is i'm gonna tell you my story. not exactly from the beginning, but from where it all sorta kicked off. i'm Alina O'Dram, and this is my life.

i was a street kid. nothing overall extraordinary about me. at least not something you could tell at a glance.i was quiet, just sitting on my little corner everyday. i was the kid next doors imaginary friend. one night i was coming home ( a refrigerator box in an alley next to the U.S. capital building) wen i felt something tickle in the back of my mind. i almost skidded to a stop. 'who's doing that!' i thought. 'no human can get inside my mind! not in this century at least.' (since i'm a time lady, i get kinda an exception from that rule.)

i poked around in the persons brain. i wanted to see if i could trust them. some of the surface thought were: confusion, 'who's probing my mind?' excitement, 'oh! i can't wait to meet whoever can do this!' and fear. and with the fear came images. flaming cities, dying soldiers,explosions the size of mercury. and they hurt,oh they hurt so much! i grabbed my head to keep it from exploding as i crawled inside my box, watching the terrible pictures, flickering through my brain and all i wanted was to make it stop! to let me rest, and forget why i was here, on earth, living on the streets. but i didn't dare break the connection. this person, with these horrible images in their head, knew about Galifrey. they knew about the time war. finally i wasn't of these thoughts flashed through my mind as i clutched my head and cured into a little ball on the floor.

i stayed like that for what was probably minutes but felt like hours when i heard two sets of footsteps pounding towards me across the pavement. i stayed in my little ball,waiting for them to find me. it sounded like the footsteps were right outside, but they didn't stop. they kept running past me. i counted three Mississippi's before the footsteps stopped. i heard what sounded like someone running straight into someone else. now that they were close,i could sense why all those horrible pictures were in their head, whoever it was was remembering those things, because they're the reason the timelords are dead. all but me.

the footsteps were coming back towards me now. slower than before, as if they didn't want to hurry past me this time.i huddled back in the farthest corner of my box, waiting for them to find me. as i crouched in the corner, two feet were seen right outside my box. they were big, like mens stopped outside and started to bend down. i squished myself farther into my little corner, but as the mans face came into view, i knew there was no point in hiding. the man slowley held his hand out towards me.

"hello my dear, are you ok?" he seemed surprised when i responded,

"no." he drew his hand back as i continued. "no i'm not ok. you killed them. you killed them all! they're all dead because of you!" i saw a bombardment of emotions flit across his face when i said that. shock, confusion, and regret. but most of all he looked taken aback. but he composed himself and said,

"i'm sorry, i think we may have started off on the wrong foot. i'm the doctor and this is my friend, sarah jane smith."he gestured to who i supposed was the other set of footsteps i'd heard. she was a young girl, brown hair. she'd been standing right out side my line of man held out his hand for me to shake. i just looked at it and said,

"no you're not." he drew back, confused.

"i beg your pardon?" he asked. i looked him in the eye.

"you're not the doctor. not the right doctor." i said, taking in his poofy hair and pointy nose,, and comparing him to the white-haired, happy man that'd raised me. he recovered from the confusion and held his hand out a little closer to me.

"ok. why don't you come with me and sarah jane and we can sort this all out?" i glanced between his hand and his face, trying to decide if i should go. the girl leaned down and whispered something in the doctors ear. luckily, i have amazing hearing. she whispered to the doctor,

"doctor, she's living on the streets. she's probably starving!" the doctor smiled, nodded, and said,

"there's a cheesesteak place right around the corner from here. how about we talk in there?" at the mention of food, my stomach grew a mind of it's own an i took his hand. he helped me up and said, "there you go! now was that so hard?" i nodded and he smiled.

"come on then! lets get you some food!" the girl, sarah jane, waved us forward as she started walking. i headed after her and started sucking my thumb. "don't do tht!" the doctor said, gently swiping at my hand.

"stop that! you don't know where that's been!" i looked up at him with big round eyes and said simply,

"yes i do." and hurried to catch up with sarah jane. it was a quiet and awkward walk over. the doctor asked me some questions, but i kept mostly quiet, fiddling with bambam in my pocket. (bambam is my pet robot i'd made out of old macbook computer parts. he's my best friend and my only company most of the time i spent on the streets.) the doctor seemed to notice, but he didn't say anything, which i appriciated. sarah jane held the doors open for us as we followed her into the restraunt.

"hello there! can we have two cheesesteaks please?" the doctor asked the man behind the counter. the man looked down at me, guaging how much of that i'd eat, (more than he thinks! ) when recognition dawned on his face.

"hold on! i know you! you're that girl that lives by the capitol!" i nodded.

"i remember you! you're the nice guy that always gives me a dollar. thank you." he nodded. the doctor pulled out 11 dollars in american money and tried to hand it to the man.

"no, it's free." the man, his name tag said james, said. "it's the least i can do." i sorta half smiled and mumbled something that may have resembled a 'thank you', before wandering over to a table and sitting down. the doctor brought the cheesesteaks over and gave them both to me. i looked up at him, confused. he grinned and said,

"i don't eat much, and sarah jane has a salad." i looked over and saw her stabbing a bowl of leaves with her fork. i nodded and picked up my sandwich. "soooooo..." the doctor started. i mentally winced. here it comes. the questioning. 'why do you live on the street?', 'where are your parents?', 'why aren't you with social services?'. my shoulders already hurt from all the shrugging in the near future.

"whats the name of the little robot in your pocket?" his question shocked me back to reality. i looked him in the eye and said,

"i don't know what you're talking about."i grabbed bambam and hid him up my sleeve, like a magician.

"ah come on! i'm not gonna steal it! i just wanna have a little look-see. did you make it yourself?" i sat there, stock-still until i realized he was waiting for an answer.

"yeah. yeah i did. the apple store down the street lots of perfectly usable computers. theres a new load every thursday. i sneak in before the garbage truck shows up." i gently let bambam fall of my sleeve and hi the on button. (which is basically just tickling his stomach!) he beeped hello and turned to investigate these new, fascinating people. the doctor leaned closer to get a better look.

"my, my, that is impressive!" he held out his hand, silently asking to hold him. bambam wanted to investigate, so i handed him over.

"his name is bambam." i announced as the doctor leaned in to get a better look.

"ohhh! clever! you took the 18DT adapter and connected it to the optical memory riser! i love it! couldn't have done it better myself. although..." he began rattling on about parts that sounded familiar, but aren't possibly from this century. "then take the thermo- hayden link and-"

"who are you!?" i cut him off and coaxed bambam to roll back over to me.

"what do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"you know about galifrey. not only that, but you destroyed it. you know about technology that won't be around for thousands of years. you knew about bambam before ever seeing him. so, i repeat. **who. ARE. you?!**" i asked with more force than i think i've ever used. the doctor. the strange, weird, scary, polite, brilliant, poofy-haired doctor, looked me up and down. he glanced over at bambam and turned to sarah jane. she sat up and nodded, wide eyed. i wondered what the heck was going on. the doctor turned back to me and said,

"how about i show you." i shoved the rest of the sandwich in my mouth (who knew when i was gonna eat again!) and stood up as the doctor did. bambam beeped, reminding me to put him back in my pocket. the doctor brushed off his overly long and colorful scarf and said,

"well come on then! let's go show you where i live." and bounced off down the road, sarah jane quick at his heels. 'how could where he lives possibly explain who he is?' i wondered as i hurried to catch up. i followed them around several corners, petting bambam in my pocket for comfort. (i was worried! not that i'd ever admit it to anybody.) i turned another corner and saw them standing in front of an old british police box. 'now whats that doing here?' i thought, walking up behind them.

"oh good! you're here! would you like a jelly baby?" the doctor exclaimed at my arrival, at the same time holding out a handful of multi-colored candies. i took two and popped them in my mouth. "you wanted to know who i am? well heres your answer!" and he flung open the doors to the police box. i stepped forward into the room that could not possibly exist. not unless...

"where did you get this!?" i whipped around to the man with the key to the last TARDIS in existence.

"what, you're not gonna say, 'it's bigger on the inside'? i always look forward to that bit." he said, loosing his focus.

"tell me where you got this!" i demanded, on the verge of having a mental breakdown. he must have seen i was distressed, because he stopped kidding around and said,

"Galifrey." i shook my little five-year-old head.

"no. nono. Galifrey's gone. you can't have! NO!" and i fled. but not outside. no, i ran down a hallway, making random turns when i came across them. until i stopped outside a room.i opened the door and ran in, flopping down on the bed that was luckily in there. in seconds i was asleep, curled up into a ball, laying on top of the covers.

the doctor must have found me because when i woke up, the blankets were nicely tucked around me, and there were biscuits on the bedside table. i grabbed one and somehow found my way back to the control room. i saw the doctor, sitting in a chair by the console. when he spotted me he bounced up happily.

"hey there! good morning! hope you liked the biscuits." i nodded and said,

"i'm sorry." he glanced up, confused.

"what for?" i swallowed the last of my biscuit and said,

"for freaking out last night. loosing Galifrey was probably harder on you than it was for me. you can actually remember it all." i looked down, ashamed. "it's fine!" he said hopping up. "i try not to dwell on the past, now, on to the big question!" i glanced up, wondering what that could be. "this ship, as you might know, travels through time and space. it's the last of it's kind and truly amazing. my question is... would you like to travel in it with me?" i was shocked at first, but as i looked around at the seven meter high ceiling, and the central console bobbing up and down, i felt a grin spread across my far-too-young face.

"yes."

**And the rest, is history**.


End file.
